


The perfect mix

by Sunyiu2



Series: Red Iris [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock not really speaks with John about the important things. Or How John became aware of the Lestrade-Holmes family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect mix

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I extended the Lestrade-Holmes family with Red. He just fits in. I had to make him a part of the family.
> 
> I know I am an evil person not updated sooner the series I have no real excuse for it. Sorry. 
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Every feedback are welcomed

John arrived home from shopping, after the new row with the chip and pin machine his mood were low. He climbed up the stairs when he heard it. A child was laughing very happily in their living room. His mood immediately dropped even lower. He placed everything on the kitchen table while he called out over his shoulder.

“Sherlock please tell me you didn’t experiment on that kid. And where did you steal the child from?”

It was clear they didn’t hear him over the laughing.

 

 “Stop it… he-he. Stop it… we fall in the… the lava… stop it. He-he-he”

“You are right. Don’t want to burn alive, do we?”

“No. He-he stop it.”

“Nope.”

When John entered from the kitchen he saw Sherlock straddling over a little boy, a three or four years old, and tickling him mercilessly.

“Stop it… I can’t breath… Please… Uncle Lockie, stop it.”

John cleared his throat and the two in the sofa froze and looked at him. The little boy blinked at him a few times then spoke.

 “You will burn alive, watch it.”

“Sorry?”

“John the floor is lava, it’s obvious. The pillows in the floor are not, you can stand one of them before the lava catch you.”

“Oh I see.” John hopped in the closest pillow. “Did I survive?”

“What do you think, Den?”

“I think he is scorched a bit but he will be fine.”

“Alright.” Sherlock set down on the sofa and the boy climbed on his lap and looked at John with scrutinising stare. The boy had dark ginger hair and freckles in his face and had a heterochromia; his left eye was chocolate brown and his right was electric blue, and it made John nervous.

“Who are you?” asked a boy.

“I am John, I live here with Sherlock. And you?”

“My name is Brayden Everett Lestrade-Holmes, nice to meet you Doctor Watson.” Said the boy while he stood up, straighten his clothes and offered his hand to John.

John stared at him a bit then hesitantly took his extended hand and shook it. “Sorry, did you say Lestrade-Holmes?”

“Yes I am, why?”

“Noting, just…” John and Greg went to the pub almost from the beginning regularly but the DI hadn’t mentioned his marital status ever. True he had never stayed awfully late, he always departed before midnight, but John assumed that was because he had to work in the morning.

“Oh, you didn’t know about my fathers.”

“No.”

“Uncle Sherlock, John has lived here almost a year, you really should talk to him about certain things,” scolded the boy while he climbed back onto his uncle’s lap.

“I definitely see the similarity between you and Mycroft, Brayden.”

“Call me Den. Nobody calls me Brayden, except Papa.”

“Ok.”

“You have questions, I presume.”

“Yeah, a few.”

“Shoot.”

“Alright, I saw Greg in you as well now.”

“Of course he is my father as well.”

“How old are you?”

“Four.”

“Are you a genius as well as your father?”

“Yeah, and as charming as Daddy,” said the kid with a wicked grin. Yes, he’s definitely a Lestrade, too.

“How is that possible that you are the perfect mix of your dads?”

“Oh, that’s easy; my birthmother is my aunt. Daddy’s sister was my surrogate. So I had the Holmes and the Lestrade DNA, too.”

“And their eyes.”

“Yeah, it is cool isn’t it? I have my fathers’ eyes. In the Lestrade family almost everybody have brown eyes.”

“I think I need a tea for this. Anybody wants some?”

“Yes, thank you John. Make a pot if you please.”

“Alright Den, I will be back in a few minutes.”

 

 

“Sorry I’m late. Hey Red what’s up?”

“Hey Daddy. I met John. He didn’t know who I was.”

“Sherlock, you actually talk ~~s~~ with John sometimes?”

“Yes, Lestrade.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Where’s John?”

“I’m here. Do you want a cup of tea Greg, I already made a pot.”

“Yeah, thanks. How was your day, Red?”

“It was pleasant, thank you.”

“Yeah, what did you do?”

“Firstly we went to the library, and then after we got here the volcano erupted and John almost burned alive.”

“Yeah, that’s sounds fun.”

“But we still can’t go home; Uncle Lockie promised me a visit to Mrs. H. for cakes.”

“Alright. Why don’t you two go down? I stay here with John.”

“It is acceptable. C’mon Uncle Sherlock, the cakes are waiting for us.”

 

John stepped out of the kitchen just in time to saw Den dragging his uncle out of the flat downstairs. He placed the tea tray on the coffee table with a bit shocked expression in his face.

“You really didn’t know that Mycroft and I had kids?” asked Greg as he saw John’s face.

“No I didn’t know the ‘Mycroft and you’ thing at all.”

“Sorry, I though you know about my family.”

“No, Sherlock didn’t mention it.”

“Sorry.”

“It is not your fault. Sherlock really could have mentioned it, but I think he didn’t considering it’s important.”

“Yeah, well it’s Sherlock.”

“Wait, you said kids?”

“Yeah, he got a sister, Iris Nathalie. She is two and a half. She went to a ballet with my brother and his daughters.”

“Is her mother is your sister, too?”

“Yeah, but she looks like a Holmes; she got ginger hair and freckles and greenish blue eyes like Sherlock and Mummy Holmes, but she got my dimples when she smiles. She is a beauty.” He fished his wallet out of his pocket and showed the pictures about his kids to John.

“Oh, she’s definitely a Holmes, yeah she is beautiful. Good for you.”

“Thanks; and what do you think about Red?”

“Red?”

“Yeah, Brayden.”

“Why are you calling him Red?”

“Well, when he had born with bright ginger hair I wanted his middle name to be Clifford but Brayden Everett sounds much better, but I stuck with the nickname.”

“I see. Well, he is really a mix of you two. He talks just like Mycroft and the next sentence is… well you.”

“Yeah I’m quite enjoying it. Sometimes the change is barley noticeable but other times it’s a huge difference. Once he enthusiastically explained something about the development of the tadpoles in our back garden to his granmummy and in the next moment he burst out in giggles and jumped around like a frog. Mycroft looked up in horror at his mother; she isn’t used to Red’s antics; I could barely repress a laugh, the look on their faces was so priceless.”

They sipped their tea a few moments then John opened his mouth but closed again immediately. He had no rights to ask questions after all.

“Go on, I know you have questions. We are mates and you live with Sherlock, so you are considered as family now, you have a right to ask.”

“Are you a mindreader as well?”

“Oh no, I just know you, and just for clear, they aren’t either. What you think ~~s~~ is all over your face, so to someone who knows you a little it’s easy-peasy to tell, and it’s quite refreshing actually. My kids learn ~~s~~ a lot from their Holmes relatives I’m afraid.”

“Okay… Thanks I think… So how did you met with Mycroft?”

“A rather similar way as you I bet.”

“You mean in the kidnapping way?”

“Yeah. We had a friendly chat where he told me he is Sherlock’s brother and he worries about him constantly. He offered me money to spy on Sherlock; I refused, but I asked his number to call him if something comes up. The next day I phoned him and asked him out on a date.”

“Just that simple? You just phoned the British Government and asked him out via a bloody phone call after he abducted you?”

“Yeah. He didn’t believe it either, but he agreed to it to see what my ulterior motives are.”

“And you got some?”

“Besides to seduced him, no. You know, I fell in love with him in that bloody warehouse.”

“And Mycroft?”

“He did too; he just didn’t really know what was that or what to do with it. Sentiment is not the force of the Holmes brothers.”

“I know. And the kids?”

“We married in our one year anniversary, well civil partnership, but still. Brayden born almost a year after that and Iris seventeen months after Red.”

“How did your sister come to the picture?”

“We wanted two kids, preferably from the same surrogate, so we both could be the biological fathers of our kids. We searched for a surrogate who could accept that there would be two pregnancies, two kids. You know it is really difficult to them to let their child go once, but twice? And that was when my little sis volunteered. She said that way four of us could relate biologically and not just one parent with one kid. And that she would be their aunt anyway so she would have a relationship with them. And when they will be old enough we could tell them.”

“But Den already knew it.”

“Yeah, he deducted it when Sarah was pregnant with Iris. He is too clever for his own good sometimes.”

“But he was a year and a half or so.”

“He’s a Holmes.”

“Yeah, you are right.”

“Sorry John but we have to go, the ballet will end soon and I promised the girls an ice-cream in the park.”

“Right. Okay. Are you still up for the pub tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course. I see you tomorrow then.”

“Okay, bye.”

Lestrade grabbed Den’s things from Sherlock’s chair and went to fetch his son. A few minutes later Sherlock came up and sat down on his now empty chair.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Greg and Mycroft have kids or that they are married, for that matter?”

“It’s irrelevant.”

“No, it is not. For you maybe, but for me Greg is not.”

“You know now. So stop being difficult. Did you buy the biscuits and the jelly babies as I required?”

“Yeah, I bought them but I can’t see what kind of experiments you can use them.”

“Experiment? No, Den found all of my stash. I hide the biscuits and the jelly babies and Den and Iris have to find them and if or rather when they find them they can eat them. They’re rather efficient lately.”

“They didn’t eat the whole package in one go, did they?”

“Of course they didn’t, I helping them.”

 

 


End file.
